The Eclipse War
by Darkninja20
Summary: The Eclipse Cannon has failed to fire therefore allowing all 10000 dragons to descend on the capital. Alex tries his best to fight back against the forces of the dragons, but in between their mass numbers, an assassin from the future and his own personal problems, will all the dragons be defeated or will the guilds be overwhelmed by the dragons?
1. Chapter 1: War Begins

The dragons have arrived at the capital and the Eclipse has failed to fire. How will Alex and the other wizards handle this?

Chapter 1 Start

All the wizards in the area started firing there magic at the Dragons that were getting closer with each passing second. Alex watched the dragons and knew as soon as he saw the sheer number and size of most of the dragons that this battle's odds were against them.

"What's wrong with the Eclipse Cannon?" Alex muttered to himself. He made a small cyclone of blood surround him, and teleported to the edge of the crowd. Alex looked around and saw the palace.

"That must be where the cannon is." Alex started to run towards it, hoping the other wizards would be able to hold them the dragons off for a little so he could see why the Eclipse didn't fire.

"Where are you going?!" Alex looked over his shoulder and saw Lisa was following him

"You don't have to follow me." Alex told her.

She came to Alex's side "Where are you going? You should be helping with the dragons."

"I'm going to see why the Eclipse Cannon didn't fire. If someone stopped it from firing we can defeat the person that prevented it and we can then fire it."

"But you're leaving the others behind!" Lisa shouted.

"I'm leaving them behind yo try and help them." Alex said not turning to her, concentrating on his path.

"Well I'm coming with you then." Lisa said "And don't try to change my mind."

"I wasn't planning on it. I know not to try and change your mind once it is set on something." Alex heard a roar and looked up just in time to see a black blast of energy flying towards him. Alex stopped and moved quickly, pushing Lisa out of the way, along with himself out of the way and a few seconds later a black dragon landed, it's scales as black as midnight and it's eyes the color of the moon.

"I missed..." It growled "So why are you two humans running away? Don't think you are strong enough to fight dragons?"

Alex get up and looked at it "I already killed one dragon in my life. We were just going to make sure out friends were safe."

"A wimp like you killed a dragon? That must have been one weak dragon."

Lisa stood up "Do you know who you are talking to? We are both Blood Dragon Slayers!"

"Blood Dragon Slayers? This should be fun." It said letting out another blast of black energy.

"Blood Dragon Shield!" Alex formed the shield in front of him instantly and nodded at Lisa as smoke rose from the Black Dragon's attack. Alex allowed the shield to disappear and the dragon hadn't moved.

"You seem to be able to defend well, but how about attacking? Wait...there was two of you...where's the other one?" The black dragon turned just in time to see Lisa ready an attack.

"Blood Dragon's Roar!" Lisa shot the beam at that Dragon and it took flight.

"You thought you could hit me with that?"

"Blood Dragon's Roar!" Alex had readied it when the dragon had turned to Lisa and shot it upwards, hitting the dragon in the chest area, taking it from the skies and into the ground. It got to it's feet and it's eyes locked on Alex.

"I'll tear your body to pieces!" It ran at Alex with impressive speed.

"You really think I'm just going to wait?" Alex asked as he got ready to move, but the Dragon knew that and let out a gust of wind with it's wing, knocking Alex of balance, give the dragon enough time close the gap and barrel into Alex, crushing him between it's body and a building. The dragon moved and grabbed Alex's arm in it's jaws. Alex winched and looked at the dragon and then smirked. The Dragon suddenly pulled back.

"Hot! What the hell did you do!?"

Alex kept his smirk as he looked at his arm, blood running down it "Burning Blood. Makes the users blood as hot as magma. Lisa! Finish this!"

"Right! Blood Satellite!" She shouted.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Blood Slayers Heart!" Alex readied the beating orb and aimed at the dragon, shooting it and just as the red beam came down the orb connected to. The dragon had no time to let out a sound as the force from both attacks reduced it's body to nothing. Alex looked at Lisa and she smiled, walked up to and kissed him.

"That wasn't so hard."

"You kiss me right after we kill a dragon...you have some odd timing." Alex said turning to his target "Anyway it is easier with two Dragon Slayers, now come on." Alex started running again.

Alex and Lisa stopped at the entrance to the palace.

"I guess the fastest way to get to the Eclipse would be to run through." Lisa said.

"Yeah. Let's hope no guards try to stop us." Alex said as he started to walk through the hallway.

"Do you think we have a chance to win if the cannon can't fire?" Lisa asked him.

"I don't think so. There are 5 times more dragons then wizards in the city. We need to even the numbers out a little."

"So if the cannon doesn't work...you think we're all going to die?"

"I never said that. I just said I don't think we can win the war."

"What so people will just go into hiding underground?"

"Calm down Lisa. I'm sure the magic council will try and help once they realize what's happening."

"What if they don't realize until-" Alex put his arm out as they rounded a corner. Someone was standing a few feet in front of them. It was a male with medium length brown hair, and sunglasses covering his eyes. He wore a black scaled jacket with a red shirt underneath, and had plain black pants and shoes on. He looked to be about 20-25 years old.

"I see. This is the time I got here." The man said, his voice sounding familiar.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"Friend or Foe?" Alex asked right after Lisa.

"Who I am should not worry you. As for if I'm a friend or a foe...well I would have to guess since you two are heading for the Eclipse, I am your enemy, but an ally of the Dragons."

"How did you know where we were headed?" Alex asked, knowing this guy was a threat "And you're helping the dragons?"

"I have my ways and yes I am here to help the dragons."

"Then it looks like we have to fight then." Lisa said getting ready to attack.

"Lisa and Alex, first and second student of Sanguis, the Blood Dragon."

Alex and Lisa went speechless for a moment.

"How do you know that about us, and our names?!"Lisa demanded. Alex looked at the man and thought he looked slightly familiar, but couldn't place who it was.

"I have my ways." He repeated "Now move. You two can't hope to defeat me."

"We won't know until we try!" Alex shouted rising his hand "Blood Lance!" The lance shot out and the man stood there, and the moment before it hit a black liquid came from his arm, blocking the attack.

"What the...is that-" Alex started.

The man smiled "I'm surprised you haven't figure it out yet." The man took off his glasses, revealing blue eyes and a scar over the left one. Alex's hand moved to his face before he suddenly realized who the man was.

"You're..." Alex muttered "No...it can't be..."

"Finally figured it out Alex? I am you from the future!"

Chapter 1 End

**So short...bad mind not coming up with any more ideas to make it longer...oh well, here you go, the first chapter of the Eclipse arc of Alex...Enjoy and I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Foretold Future

Alex faces off against himself from the future.

Chapter 2 Start

The three stood silent for a moment before the silence was shattered.

"Are you really Alex from the future?" Lisa asked looking at Alex and then at the man claiming to be Alex.

"I guess you can't take my word for it." The man rose his hand towards Alex "Blood Lance." A red lance of blood flew at Alex and he sidestepped at the last second "Does that prove it?"

"If you were really me from the future" Alex began "Do you really suspect I would accept the fact that you betrayed the other mages, including Fairy Tail and joined the dragons instead?"

The man smirked "I know you would never take my word for it. I knew that before I came back to this time. Now if you will just stand aside I'll allow you two to live."

"If you're an ally of the dragons we have to stop you here." Lisa said "Right Alex?"

Alex didn't hear her question as he just realized something about the man standing in front of them.

"You used the Blood Lance just a second ago...but when I used it against you, you defended with out moving...but it was black not red...are you-"

"I am a Blood Dragon God Slayer! I have Blood Dragon Slayer magic and Blood God Slayer magic! You two have no chance of defeating me!"

"Fuck..." Alex muttered "I knew this guy wasn't going to be a push over..." He turned to Lisa who seemed to be a little worried about their opponent "Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Go on to the Eclipse. I'll fight him."

"What Alex are you insane? You can't defeat him yourself!"

"I care too much for you to risk you getting hurt against this guy."

"Alex..." She said, surprised and happy that he said that.

"We need to try and get the Eclipse working as soon as possible so we can win this war."

"All right. You better join me as soon as you beat this guy."

"I will." Alex said as Lisa turned and ran down another hallway.

"How sweet. I remember how I cared for her like that. Still I have no idea what I saw in her now."

Alex's glare locked on to him before Alex's eyes turned red, his claws appeared and he moved faster then he had before in front of his future self and slashed out, cutting his coat a little before he moved.

"Do not insult any of my friends."

"Especially not her?" He asked mockingly.

"Especially not her." Alex agreed, ignoring the man's tone.

"Hmmm...You're showing how you feel about her more now without any embarrassment or hesitation."

"No need to hide it from someone that is basically me." Alex said taking a step back "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the red beam at his foe.

"I guess it's time to show you my strength. Blood God's Screech!" He shot an equally large black beam. As both beams hit each other they seemed to be equal in strength...for a moment...suddenly the black beam broke through Alex's and hit him. Alex was knocked to the ground.

"How was that...so powerful?" Alex muttered pushing himself up.

"Didn't expect that?" Future Alex asked smirking.

"I didn't know...Blood God Slayer magic outranked Blood Dragon Slayer magic so much..."

"Gods are much stronger then dragons."

"What is your goal in this time?" Alex asked glaring at him "What was so important that you had to come back to this time?"

"A mission."

"A mission? To do what, fight the guilds in this time to end the war?"

He laughed a little "The war in my time is already over and has been for 5 years now. I'm here to destroy Fairy Tail."

A red aura build up around Alex "So you came back here just to destroy Fairy Tail? There's no way we are the same person!" Alex said as his blood drive became fully active.

"Fairy Tail is already destroyed in my time, but it caused a lot of damage so the dragons gave me the mission to come here and destroy it."

"Like I'll let that happen!"

"You can't stop me. I know everyone of your moves, I know how strong you can become with your Blood Drive and your Dragon Force and I know it is not enough to defeat me."

"We won't know until we try!" Alex shouted at him as blood surrounded him, making scales.

"Using the Blood Dragon Scales? How long can you keep that level of magic up for?"

"I guess we'll see." Alex said dashing at him.

"You need to learn to work on your recklessness."

"I don't think so." Alex said as a chain appeared around his arm "Blood Chain!" Alex shot the chain into the roof above his future self "Retract!" The chain started to pull him, increasing his speed.

"Pointless. Blood God's Claws." Black claws formed around his hands and he cut the chain, causing Alex's speed to drop suddenly and making him stumble. His future self closed the gap and stabbed right through Alex's body with his claws, breaking through the scales. He kicked Alex off his claws and smiled as Alex stayed standing.

"Such a high threshold of pain. It's useful at times."

"Dammit..." Alex made the scales disappear "Even with the scales you broke through so easily..." Blood went over his wounds and hardened around them, acting as bandages.

"Dragons are no match for a claws of a god. Don't make me keep repeating stuff like that."

"I won't let you destroy Fairy Tail!" Alex shouted getting ready for another attack.

Future Alex shook his head, laughing with a small smirk "Fairy Tail is going to be destroyed anyway! I'm only here to make sure they are destroyed before causing a lot of damage."

"Well I'll kill you here and now and if anyone else does endanger Fairy Tail, I'll kill them as well!"

Future Alex laughed louder "You don't understand a thing do you? The one that destroys Fairy Tail in either time line is the same! You are the one destined to destroy Fairy Tail!"

"What...?" Alex said taking in what he said "Do you expect me to believe you?" Alex said his confusion turning to anger.

"Like I said before, no I don't expect you to take my words at face value. Let's put this battle on pause for a while as I tell you how your future looks."

"I don't need a history lesson here! I'll kill you and shape my own future!"

"You're future is pretty much set in stone. Now stay quiet and listen, or attack me and I'll defend myself, making you unable to move before I tell you."

"Damn you..." Alex said standing his ground.

"Good. Now where to begin?" The man asked himself "I guess I'll start with this. Your future is a dark time. The war ended within a year of today with the dragons winning. No humans were left alive in the capital, except for the servant of the dragons. Yourself, or in that time I guess it was me. Six years passed after the war, I was sent on missions taking down people that plotted to kill the dragons, or someone that bothered the dragons. Anyway let's move back to around your time, the time when you were hailed as a hero instead of a traitor. You will learn soon that the Eclipse failed to fire due to your guild mate Lucy because someone gave her information that opening it was a bad choice. Too bad for her it was false information. She managed to close the gate and tried to explain why she did it not before anyone can make a choice about what she said, the dragons attack there and destroy the Eclipse, making it so you all have to fight without it." He paused a moment "Understand so far?"

"I'm not stupid. I understand what you are trying to say, but why don't you explain what could have made me destroy Fairy Tail?" Alex said glaring at him.

"Since that's all you seem interested in then fine. Battles between Wizards and Dragons were happening all around the city and every time a dragon fell a new one replaced it. After a while Dragons had half the city under their control and humans had the other half and both teams could rest at times. Now this is the part about you. You left one of the safe areas and went to try and weaken the dragons by killing a few of them. You managed to find one and killed it, and you did that until you killed a few, but as you decided to head back one attacked you, pinning you under it's claws. You got out and fought against it, but soon you found yourself pinned again. It started to put more weight on you, making it hard to breath and it noticed how strong you were and purposed an offer. You would join them and do as they ordered and therefore you would be spared, but you must destroy Fairy Tail, to make sure your loyalty was with them. You accepted to try and live and had no choice but to kill Droy when you were face to face with the same dragon that gave you the offer. It approved of your work and told you that you had a long job ahead of you. That's when you changed. You realized you liked killing more then anything or anyone else in the world. It was a very sudden change and you didn't exactly realize it yourself, but I'll tell you now, you later learn it was a part of your dragon parent, Sanguis' personality that he made sure to give you when you killed him. He wanted you to suffer as much as possible as revenge for killing him. You continued killing lesser members of Fairy Tail, blaming the dragons on their deaths. As you continued you knew Makarov was getting a bit suspicious and you plotted to take him out. Unfortunately for you Team Natsu, including Lisa, came and witnessed the murder. I don't think I need to explain the end result."

Alex took in what he said before coming to a conclusion "Liar! You expect me to accept that story? You must have known you were going to meet up with me and fabricated it before we met!"

"What I just told you is the truth. You slew each and every Fairy Tail member, including Lisa with your child."

"If you think I'm just going to believe everything that-" Alex stopped in mid-sentence "What...was that last part?"

"So you caught that? I said that you killed Lisa who was with your child. Stabbed directly through her, killing her and child both."

"H-hold on a minute. Now I know you're lying...we've only known each other for about 5 months and for three of them she was helping me train..."

"Sounds unlikely, but true. The night your child is conceived is not far from now."

"Like I could really believe a word you say?! You tell met hat I am destined to destroy Fairy Tail, and then you tell me Lisa and I have a child that I kill along with her? You have had long enough to talk! We're settle this now!" Alex said as his markings started to appear, once again making him look covered in scars, and his eyes changed to black and his whites changed to red.

"The end result will not change. I still have God Slayer Magic, and you still have Dragon Slayer Magic. It's clear which one of us will win."

Alex dashed at him, claws ready and slashed at him, just to be stopped by his black claws. Alex moved back and readied his roar.

"Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the red beam at his future counterpart.

"Haven't we been through this before? Blood God's Screech!" He shot the black beam like before and both beams hit each other, once again seeming to have matching strength, this time for longer then before, but the black one still broke through Alex's roar and continue through a wall.

"See? Even with your Dragon Force you can't beat me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Alex said from behind him before grasping his arm and bending it back painfully, before a spike formed on his elbow and he stabbed it directly through his throat.

"Even if you are a God Slayer you shouldn't be able to survive with your windpipe with a hold in both sides. His body fell lifeless. Alex removed the spike and moved back, watching him for any sign of life as his blood started to form a puddle on the ground.

"Not A Blood Dragon Slayer or Blood God Slayer can survive lack of air." Alex said turning "Now to go and see if he was right about the Eclipse." Alex started to walk. He felt something wasn't right and turned, seeing the body hadn't moved "Why am I so uneasy...I killed him...I took his windpipe out..." Alex walked to the body and bent down, checking the pulse on it's neck.

"Nothing." As Alex was about to move his hand he thought he felt something "Huh?" Suddenly he felt a hand go around his neck and tighten. His future self started to stand, one hand around Alex's neck. He stood completely up.

"H-how...I cut your windpipe!" Alex choked out trying to pry the hand from around his throat.

"That normally would have killed me...to bad you have no idea about a God Slayer's skills. I can survive one fatal wound once every hour. So it looks like." He smashed Alex against the wall "I win"

Alex was stunned for a moment before asking "You can't kill me..."

"Why not? You really think you can stop me from killing you? You are at my mercy!"

"If what you said is true...You are me from the future...kill me, your past self and you will cease to exist."

He stayed silent for a long moment "Maybe I said to much. You are right. You are the only one I cannot kill. Nothing says I can't seriously hurt you though." He threw Alex onto the ground before making a great sword of his own blood and stabbed it, only only through the hardened blood around Alex's wound, but also into the ground, holding him to the ground.

"You think this will stop me?!" Alex shouted at him, more in pain then anything.

"Of course not." He formed a few rods and made them fall upon Alex, stabbing into and pinning his hands, arms, legs and ankles to the floor "This should do."

Alex tried to move to no anvil "I won't let you destroy Fairy Tail!"

"You have no choice...but if you stay here and behave yourself I'll leave Lisa alone so you can still have that 'special night' with her." Alex heard his footsteps start to fade. Alex started to fight his bonds again, still unable to move them at all.

"Dammit...at this rate I'm going to be useless...I won't be able to warn Fairy Tail or protect them...unless I calm myself down." Alex closed his eyes and tried to calm himself and started to control his blood flow, trying to pin point when his blood met interference. As he pin pointed the areas he make his blood push against them, trying to remove the rods.

"Come on...work..." He urged. He knew the odds were not on his side since the rods were through his skin and in the ground as well. Once the rods made no movement he came up with another plan right away. He started to form blood on the back of his arms and legs where the rods weren't and made the blood push his arms and legs up, pulling them off from the top of them, and freeing his arms and legs, but causing more pain then removing them. He lie there for a second, the pain leaving his body numb before he grabbed the blade of the great sword and started to pull it. At first it didn't move, but as he kept pulling, cutting his hands across the blade in the process, it started to inch away and at last Alex felt it leave his body. He held the blade in his hands a moment longer before throwing it down.

"No idea how much I can do in this state..." Alex muttered as his markings disappeared "But I can still try." Alex started to run, despite the pain, towards where the footsteps had gone. It wasn't long before Alex confronted his future self again at the front entrance.

"Hey!" He called out and his future self turned.

"Dammit...was I always that persistent?"

"Seems so. This fight isn't over!"

"Do I need to bring you to the edge of death to stop you? I've already proven to you that you can't beat me with your strength."

"I know your weakness now."

"My weakness? What weakness?" He said laughing "I have no weakness!"

"Against anyone but me that might be true." Alex smirked as he pulled out the same dagger he had when he tried to kill himself at Fairy Tail after his fight with Sanguis "Your weakness is me." Alex says placing the knife point against his chest, over his heart "I die, you come with me."

His eyes widened in a questioning way "Hmmm...I didn't even think of that. Do you really have the intention of ending your life? Just for the guild? You care more about the guild then your own life?"

"You can't even remember? When I killed Sanguis, do you remember what happened?"

"You tried to commit suicide."

"Yes. Natsu stopped me and the guild convinced me to live and use my magic for good. My life became the guilds then. In other words I will sacrifice myself for the guild!"

"Look, you are being to hasty here. Kill yourself and think how Lisa and the guild will feel. Think how you care for Lisa, and how you would feel if she died."

Alex kept his focus "It's something she'll have to deal with." Alex rose the dagger "As long as she and Fairy Tail is safe!" Alex bought the blade down towards his heart.

"Stop!" his future self called, and right as the blade pierced his skin Alex got blown back, his knife flying in the other direction. Alex sat up collecting himself quickly and looked at his future self.

"What the hell did you do!"

"N-nothing..." He said, seeming relieved himself.

"I'm the one that did." A voice said from behind Alex. Alex turned and saw Lisa.

"Bad timing." Alex said.

She glared at him "Bad timing? I just stopped you from killing yourself!"

"I was trying to kill him. If I die, so does he."

"You're a jerk! You say that you don't want me to risk myself by fighting him, but you almost killed yourself to kill him! You told me you cared about me too much, but did you ever think the feeling is mutual?"

Yes... I was thinking about how, if what he said is true, I'm destined to kill you along with Fairy Tail, he thought to himself.

"No. I didn't."

"Idiot!" We're fighting him together now!"

"All right..." Alex agreed, pulling himself up, once again, despite his injuries.

"You two are no match for me! Even together you will still-"

Lisa already had a small orb in hand and it shot through the roof of the hallway "Blood Satellite!" The red beam came through the ceiling and Alex's future self barely dodged it.

"Whoa...you are quick to fighting."

"You tried to kill my boyfriend, of course I'll attack you instantly!"

"Then bring it-" He stopped as ropes of blood came from the floor and tied around him.

"Attack now Lisa!"

"Right" She smiled as she readied her attack.

"You think these ropes can stop me?!" He said breaking them, but before he could move Alex had gotten in front of him and he had one of his claws ready as he stabbed through his kneecap, breaking the bone and taking him to his knees.

"You're not getting away from this!" Alex jumped back and Lisa, who had activated her Blood Drive now, let her attack loose.

"Smite Of The Blood Dragon!" A beam shot from her hands, spinning like a cyclone as it did and the moment before it hit the beam tripled in size. Alex moved to Lisa's side and they waited. As the move faded they saw he was still on his knees, just more beat up.

"Dammit...I underestimated you two...if I stay here I might get beaten..."

"It's your own fault for acting all high and mighty." Lisa said "And now it's over."

"No, my dear Lisa. This is only the beginning." He said as his whole body turned pitch black "Remember this." he suddenly disappeared.

"He got away..." Alex muttered, falling to his knees due to his wounds.

Lisa looked at him "Alex."

"Yeah?"

"If you tell me to leave a fight to you again, remind me not to."

"...I'll admit that I was seriously hurt this time..."

"You are so lucky that 1: You are a Blood Dragon Slayer and 2: that I care too much to finish what he started." she said helping him to his feet.

"What happened to the Eclipse?" Alex asked as he placed his hand on the wall to steady himself.

"From what I heard Lucy somehow shut it...but the Dragons attacked to soon and destroyed it..."

Alex's heart skipped a beat "Looks like we have no choice but to fight the dragons without it."

"Yeah...but your not much use until you get these wounds healed."

"I know. We should find Wendy. Did you see her near the Eclipse?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea where she went when the dragons attacked."

"Looks like we have to find her then." Alex said walking towards where the Eclipse was, Lisa right beside him.

He was right. He told me what would happen to the Eclipse...if that was true...does that mean the rest is true...me and Lisa creating a life, and me destroying everything good in my life...is my future a place that I don't want to reach, Alex's mind was reeling with these thoughts as he looked at Lisa and one last thought went through his mind, I have to, no I will prevent it!

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Event

Alex and Lisa look for Wendy so Alex can be healed and rejoin the fight.

Chapter 3 Start

The only sounds that could be heard in the corridor were their footsteps. Alex and Lisa were heading to where the Eclipse once stood before the dragons destroyed it, but with the injuries Alex had taken his pace wasn't even able to match Lisa's walking.

"Are your injuries really reducing your mobility? You've taken worse then this."

"Have I?" Alex thought back "Even so I usually pass out after a big battle, not walking around." Alex looked down at the hardened patch of blood that was covering his stomach.

Lisa noticed his gaze "Why did you only seal that wound and not the ones in your arms or legs?"

"I feel weak enough without using more magic. Besides I can't die from blood loss, I only covered it because I don't people need to see inside my body

"Yeah...I'm sure some people would find that a little distributing." She said her eyes looking down their path.

"I guess so." Alex suddenly stumbled and placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. Lisa must have heard as he did since she turned around.

She closed the gap between them ""Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine."

"I could go and find Wendy myself if-"

"I'm fine, I just stumbled is all."

"People that are hurt usually do that. And I know it's not the loss of blood making you dizzy."

"Let's go." Alex said forcing himself to walk "The sooner we find her, the better."

"It's not good to force yourself..." Lisa muttered following him.

They got to the palace courtyard, and saw people fighting off a dozen dragons. Both Alex and Lisa looked around the field. Alex saw Lyon and Jura were fighting, along with their other team mates. Lucy and Wendy were also trying to fight.

"Wait here." Lisa said running across the field. Alex waited but had no choice but to move when one of the dragon's breath attacks, this one searing the wall of the palace black, came at him. He turned to the dragons and saw they were all busy, so he guessed the attack was just dodged and he was in the line of attack. He heard footsteps approaching and he turned to see Lisa coming back with Wendy and Chelia behind her.

"I didn't need both healers." Alex said taking a step forward, as his knees buckled taking him to the ground.

Lisa knelt at his side "Are you alright?"

Alex pushed himself to his knees and then leaned against the wall of the palace "Not really...my body feels weak..."

"What happened to you anyway?" Chelia asked "You're a Blood Dragon Slayer, right? I've heard that you can't get weak from blood loss since it regenerates."

"It' not the blood loss causing it."

"Did a dragon do this to you Alex?" Wendy asked.

Alex shook his head "We ran into someone..."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know." Alex lied "He just attacked me."

"Well just relax and we'll heal you." Wendy said placing her hands over the hardened patch of blood and her magic surrounded her hands and Chelia did the same. After a few moments they both stopped.

"Blood loss isn't making you weak." Chelia said.

"It's something else." Wendy said "Something was injected into your bloodstream, making your body react how it is. Didn't you once say that anything that effects your blood wouldn't work on you?"

Alex thought back to what happened not long after he had joined Fairy Tail and he had to save Wendy who had been poisoned "I did...but I guess I was wrong." Alex said, knowing exactly what had happened.

"Well we can't fix the injection, but we can weaken it's effects on you." Chelia added "But you have to rest after we heal the wound as well. You are useless until the injection wears off."

"How long will it effect me for?"

"2-3 days. You will know when you can fight again."

"We should heal him now, it's not safe here." Wendy said turning to the dragons.

"Right, let's do that." Wendy starts to heal the wounds in one of his arms and Chelia takes the other arm. Alex sits there silently as they heal the wounds in his arms and then move onto the wound in his stomach.

"There, now go to the inn and stay there until you are all right." Chelia said "Come on Wendy." She said leading her towards the dragons.

"Can you get up?" Lisa asked Alex.

"Yeah." Alex got to his knees and stopped "Up to this point." She helped him up and put his arm around her neck, helping him to walk.

"You're useless." She joked.

"Real nice." Alex said, not sounding like himself.

"Wow you sound really weak..."

"I am...I'm unable to fight."

"So what did happen?" Lisa said starting to hep him towards the inn "How are you poisoned?"

"It's not a poison. My guess is unlike a Blood Dragon Slayer, a Blood God Slayer can use their blood attacks to poison and weaken their enemies, which I'm guessing happened to me when I was fighting."

"So you think he injected you when you were fighting?"

"That's my guess." Alex responded.

"Well you're be fine in a few days and then we can try our best to defeat the dragons."

"We're out numbered, but me and you were able to defeat one rather quickly already."

"Yeah, but if we keep fighting continuously, we're run out of magic and be killed."

An idea sparked in Alex's mind "When I'm able to walk again, we have something else that needs doing. It will help you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain, but trust me, it will most likely help you."

"Is it mastering Dragon Force?"

"No. Just be patient and you will find out in time."

"Fine..." She didn't sound too happy with it, but accepted. They arrived at one of the many inns, the one furthest from the fighting and Lisa led Alex upstairs and helped him into the bed.

"I'm going to go and help with the fighting." Lisa told him "Just rest here for now."

"I will." Lisa left and Alex was asleep before he realized it.

Alex woke up and saw it was dark out. He also noticed he was alone in the room.

"I hope they're managing without me. None of them better die." At the mention of his friends dying he was reminded of the future that was told to him.

"There's no way in hell that I would accept a dragon's offer to join them, or to destroy Fairy Tail." He realized one of the things that he didn't deny "Me and Lisa...could it be true that we'll have a child together?" Alex let out a sigh "I guess only time will be able to tell...but I wish I knew what to expect." Alex realized his body was still weak, but not to weak to sit up, so he did so. He realized there were no sounds of fighting coming from outside, but he could see the distant glow of fire.

"Why did the dragons decide to start a war...is someone controlling them, or is there a leader among dragons who gives the orders...I hate being stuck in her...it's giving me time to review things I don't want to..."

The doorknob turned and Alex turned to see Lisa come in, looking a little beaten up.

"How did the fighting go?"

"No mages or dragons were killed as far as I could tell."

"You look a little beaten up." Alex pointed out.

"I got a little hurt. Are you feeling any better?"

"Slightly." Lisa sat beside Alex on the bed.

"I don't think we can win..." Lisa muttered, looking down.

"We can. We just need-"

"To be lucky and hope a way to defeat them is found."

"Lisa...why are you like this now? You thought we had a chance earlier today."

"That was before I saw the battles. Many mages were seriously hurt. The dragons seemed unhurt...we can't win!"

Alex kissed her suddenly and kept it up until she calmed down and kissed back. Alex broke the kiss.

"We will not die. We are going to be victorious over the dragons."

She looked at Alex and muttered "There's still a chance we won't."

"That's a slim chance . If we work together with the others-"

"There's still a chance. If either of us dies..." She stopped as she looked down.

"Neither of us are going to die and-"

"Alex. You can't make a promise like that." She kissed Alex harder then usual "That's why I want to do something, just in case that happens." She got up walked to the door and Alex held the lock click and he instantly realized it. Lisa turned back to him and walked to the edge of the bed, and the expression he had must have told that he knew what she meant.

"You understand what I mean...right Alex?"

Alex nodded "Lisa...you're not thinking straight. You're just overcome by worry and stressed out because the war is only beginning."

She shook her head "No. Alex I wanted you to understand how I've felt about you for a long time now. I love you Alex. Don't you love me?"

Alex knew that if he said no Lisa would leave, and the future would be different then what was said he took a deep breath before answering, but it would also end their relationship there and then.

"Yes. I do love you." He couldn't hurt Lisa, even if he wanted to.

"Then can't you understand why I want this?"

Alex nodded "I...do."

"Then will you...do it?"

Alex took a deep breath and tried to fight against his foretold future, yet as he had already known when Lisa locked the door, his future was set and the only way it would end was with him or Lisa facing death.

Chapter 3 End.

**Well, I just want it to be known that I suck at setting things like this ending up...hope you enjoyed it even though it was a shorter then I usually like my chapters to be.**


	4. Chapter 4: Return To Battle

Alex recovers from the poison injected into him.

Chapter 4 Start

Alex slowly awoke from his sleep and found himself staring at the roof of the inn. He stayed there for a minute then turned and saw Lisa was asleep beside him. He sat up and only then did he realize he was bare chested and the memories of the night before revealed themselves to him. He felt his face go completely red as the night's events replayed through his mind. He looked at Lisa and didn't need to check to know that she was as bare as him. After he gave himself a moment for his face to return to its normal shade he cursed himself yet again.

"It seems I have no control over my future. It's been foretold and so far it's all been true" He paused looking at Lisa again "I guess I'll learn if the part about me and Lisa is true...maybe in a month or two I'll find out..." He got up before it registered, he **could** get up.

"Seems like the effects of the weakening wasn't as strong as they thought." He said with a small smile, despite his worry over the future. He got dressed, pulling his jeans on and pulling his shirt over his head and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I guess I can enter the fight again...but what if my future self appears again and attacks Fairy Tail... I have no choice. I'll tell them about him, but I will not allow the information to slip out about the future. Not until I have to." Alex muttered to himself. He felt a hand run down his back.

"Hey." Lisa said in a soft, tried tone telling Alex she just woke up.

Alex turned and saw she was sitting up, so the blanket wasn't covering her chest, and he averted his view "Hey."

She giggled a little "No need to be shy Alex. You already saw me last night."

"I can't help it." Alex said, masking embarrassment

Lisa wrapped her arms around Alex from behind "You're still awkward about it." She smiled "But did you enjoy it?"

"I don't think I need to answer that. I'm sure you know the answer already."

"You know a simple yes would have sufficed." she told him, kissing his cheek.

"You should get dressed." Alex said ignoring her comment.

She giggled again and whispered in his ear "What if I want to go another round?"

Alex took her hand gently and took them from around him then turned and kissed Lisa deeply.

"I can't say I don't want to, but we need to help the fighting now." Alex said kindly, trying to hide his worry from her, and from himself.

She smiled and nodded "I guess you're right. We need to have a time of peace before we do that again." She said getting up to get dressed and Alex kept his eyes averted.

As they were heading downstairs Lisa asked him

"I guess the injection wasn't as potent as they thought."

"Yeah. My body feels fine now. I'm sure that will change after a few days of continuous fighting."

"By the way Alex...thanks for last night, I mean trying to cheer me up. Even though you were bedridden you still tried to help me."

"That's because I like it better when you're smiling."

She gave him a strange look "Thanks. Why are you being nicer today?"

"I'm not allowed to be nice?" Alex asked a small smile showing.

"I never said that...it's just that you never acted like this before."

"Maybe because I'm excited. I always enjoy fighting and that's going to happen a lot in the next while."

"I think you like fighting more then anyone else I know."

"I can't help it."

As they got to the main floor Alex saw that most of the Fairy Tail members were there.

"Perfect." Alex muttered.

"Hey Alex, you're up!" Wendy called to him with a smile.

"Yeah. I think the injection, whatever it was, wasn't as strong as expected."

"You said a dragon didn't attack you." Makarov said "Wendy told us how you were damaged, so what happened?"

"I was just thinking of how to explain it..." Alex paused "Let's just say there is a person that is trying to destroy Fairy Tail and tried to take me down already. " Alex paused again "He uses Blood God Slayer Magic so he outranks me easily in battle...if you come face to face with him, do not fight him alone. I found that out the hard way and only survived because Lisa joined the fight. He is an ally of the dragons and must be considered a threat to all of Fairy Tail?"

"What about the other guilds?" Gray asked.

Alex shook his head "No. He's only after Fairy Tail, he made that perfectly clear to me." 'Not to mention a few other things' Alex added mentally

"Why is he after Fairy Tail anyway?"

The lie that came to Alex's mind sounded true so he said it immediately "He knows Fairy Tail's strength. We did win the Grand Magic Games."

"That's a reason to try destroy us?." Lucy muttered.

"You're suggesting we travel in pairs at the least, correct Alex?" Erza asked.

"Yes, that would be best." Alex said.

"I could take him down myself! He can't destroy Fairy Tail."

"Don't be an idiot!" Alex shouted anger flaring, remembering what his future self had said to him 'You are the one destined to destroy Fairy Tail!' Alex noticed all eyes were on him "Sorry." Alex muttered "Didn't mean to shout. It's just I fought him myself and I'm surprised he didn't kill me. Don't fight him alone, unless you have a death wish."

"What are the chances you would meet your match?" Gajeel said "You took Jura down and even after being that hurt you still went after Sting and managed to take him down, but this one mage took you down?"

"My magic was useless against his. Wendy, when you fought Chelia you only tied correct?"

"Yeah." She responded.

"If the battle kept up who do you think would have won?"

"Well she could heal herself, so I don't think I could have won."

"God Slayers have abilities that Dragon Slayers do not. The Sky God Slayer can heal themselves, and a Blood God Slayer can poison their enemies, which I found out the hard way."

"What does this mage look like?" Laxus asked suddenly.

Alex didn't even hesitate before answering "He was a male, looked to be in his early twenties, brown hair reaching his forehead, he may or may not have sunglasses covering his eyes, which are blue and he has a scar over his left eye." Alex paused "Like me." He pointed out before continuing "He was wearing a black scaled jacket with a red undershirt and plain black pants and shoes on."

"Doesn't sound like he stands out." Juvia said.

"If you see someone that looks like the man I described, be careful and if possible keep as far away as possible from him. He has no mercy and will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." The inn went silent for a moment before Makarov broke the quiet.

"There you have it. We are to continue the fight against the dragons and be on the watch for this man. Every find a partner to go with and make sure you all do your best!" The guild cheered.

Alex took Lisa's hand "Come on." He said pulling her outside just to be greeted with rising smoke and the sounds of battle. Alex lead Lisa a little further away.

"You didn't tell them that it might have been your future self?" Lisa asked.

"Why should I? If they can kill him it doesn't matter if it's me or not...if they can't kill him...at least they won't know that's me from the future."

"You seem to be back to your old self." She said with a small giggle.

"Maybe being nice isn't possible for long periods of time for me. Now come on." Alex said taking off, hearing Lisa's footsteps follow him.

Alex waited for Lisa near the side of a building and he was looking around the corner at a golden scaled Dragon, the sun reflecting off it's scales, that was destroying buildings just for the fun of it. Lisa came up beside him.

"Alex you need to-!" Alex covered her mouth quickly so the dragon didn't notice, but it was too late.

"Who's there?!"

Alex uncovered her mouth "Wait here and attack when you see a chance."

She nodded, not risking making another sound. Alex walked from the cover of the building.

"Who are you?" The dragon roared, it's amber eyes locked on Alex.

"I am a member of the guild Fairy Tail."

"What's your name?"

"Alex McLean. What is yours?"

The dragon let out a small chuckle "I don't tell my name to every human I meet. Why do you need to know it if you are going to be defeated in the next few moments."

"I'm not one to go down without a fight." Alex said as his claws started to form.

"You use your own blood for your attacks. Blood Magic." The dragon observed.

"It's not just normal blood magic." Alex said taking a small breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" The red beam shot towards the golden dragon and it stood it's ground. The gold dragon took no visible damage.

"Blood Dragon Slayer Magic. What generation are you?"

"Like I'd tell you." Alex said, annoyed that his attack did nothing.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. You'll still going to die here." It suddenly unleashed it's breath attack, a bronze, goldish beam and Alex barely dodged it, feeling the heat that came from it and once it cleared Alex saw that what the beam had hit had been coated in gold.

"What the..."

"If that had hit you not only would you have been a gold statue but you would also be dead."

"Mind explaining how I would be dead?"

"My breath is equal to molten gold. You would be trapped in it, cutting off your air and not to mention it would melt your skin almost instantly."

"Oh. Have to avoid that no matter what then."

"Let's see how long you can keep that attitude up for." A red aura started to surround Alex.

"Blood Drive."

"Your magic is increasing. This should be interesting."

Alex instantly made a small blood cyclone appear under him and he teleported onto the dragon's back. He stabbed at the scales with his claws, but they bounced off

"What..."

Can't get through my gold scales?" The dragon asked as it tail came from nowhere, knocking Alex off and into a building. Alex came from the building and jumped to the ground.

"Gold scales..."

"Blood can't break gold." The gold dragon let loose another blast of it's roar. Alex stood, not dodging and the roar washed over Alex.

"How disappointing. You didn't even try to dodge it..."

The roar stopped and Alex stood there, encased in the molten gold. The gold dragon started to walk away and a crack made him stop.

The gold around Alex suddenly fell to his feet "Well that wasn't so bad."

"How did you-?"

"Just like a dragon has scales, a Dragon slayer can create them." Alex said making his blood form scales as an example "Blood scales are a very good defence."

Another chuckle came from the Dragon "You are an interesting human. Alex was your name, correct?"

"Yes."

"I will give you my name. I am Matutinus!"

"So I am granted your name. I don't really need it though."

"Also you can tell your friend to come out."

"What are you-"

"You think I can't sense the magic power?"

"He knows." Alex called out and Lisa came into sight.

"So a male and a female. Your magic feels the same as well."

"Allow us to show you why."Alex and Lisa both moved back and readied their attack "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex and Lisa shot the red beams at the exact same time and they fused just as they hit Matutinus. The gold dragon still seemed undamaged, but it didn't seem happy.

"Two Blood Dragon Slayers... it might be best if I don't fight you both right now." It let out a roar and swung it's tail, knocking Alex down. As it took flight. Alex started to get up, but instantly collapsed again, placing his hand on his chest.

"Damn...that last strike broke the blood that was holding my rib in place...Lisa, do not let that dragon out of your sight, but do not get discovered, I'll join up with you after I fix this."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm sure, but that dragon is strong and we could have defeated it!"

"...Okay...You better not get hurt." She said starting to follow Matutinus. Alex closed his eyes as he focused the blood "I have to mend this again" Alex sat there for a moment before standing "It should be fine for now, I need to make sure Lisa hasn't engaged it another fight."

"You have something else to handle first." A voice said from behind.

"That voice..." Alex turned and found himself looking at his future self, completely unhurt.

"Hello again." He said jumping off the building he was on.

"I broke your fucking knee...how are you walking again?"

"Same way you are standing. I have all your abilities just stronger."

"did you go back to the future?"

"I did not."

"Why are you coming for me? I thought you wanted to destroy Fairy Tail, yet you come after the one you can't kill."

"Maybe I just wanted to know how you were doing. I mean, I know what you have gone through, but how are you feeling about it?"

"Fuck off."

"I mean Lisa will find out she is with child in time, you will submit to join the dragons and you will destroy Fairy Tail if I can't."

"Fairy Tail knows of you. I warned them."

"Did you tell them I was you from the future...do you even believe I'm you?"

"I have no doubt about that now...but I'm going to change my future."

"Maybe I should cripple you...but that wouldn't work...I really wish I could kill you."

Alex's claws were still around his hands "Round 2?"

"Like you could really defeat me."

Alex ran and slashed at him, but he stopped it with his own claws.

"You are no match for me." the claw around his right hand disappeared as he grabbed Alex by the throat and lifted him up. Alex tried to pry the man's hand off.

"Listen up, because I am going to say this once. Stay out of my way, or I won't hold back against you. I will do whatever I can to keep you out of my way. Even bringing you to the very brink of death. Do I make myself clear?"

Alex tried to respond but couldn't manage one due to the hand around his throat.

"Can't even answer now?" He threw Alex to the ground and Alex took a lungful of air.

"My life is Fairy Tail's! I will die if needed!"

"Then your life is going to be filled with pain." He said walking towards him "and I'll make sure you understand the pain."

Alex stood and took a step back "I've been through a lot of pain in my life. Nothing you can do will compare to it!"

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?"

Alex was getting ready to try and attack him when suddenly a white laser shot from behind him and hit his future self directly, pushing him back.

"What the!?" Suddenly two more attacks flew over Alex, one a large blast of shadows and the other was blots of black lightning, both hitting his future self, damaging him.

"You got off easy this time!" He shouted as he took off, not wanting to engage other mages.

Alex turned now to see Sting, Rouge and Orga Alex hesitated a moment"T-thanks for that..."

Orga said nothing just nodded as Sting chuckled a little.

"You seemed to be in a little trouble, so we decided to step in."

"We know who he was." Rouge added "Your guild told us to watch out, in case he decided to attack any of us, or if we saw him attacking one of you."

Alex sighed "Yeah...I have no chance against a Blood God Slayer...I think he's after me...I may be the main target, or just one that needs to be taken down..."

"So you met your match." Sting laughed a little "I met my match with you and Natsu."

"I almost lost our fight." Alex looked around "I have to go and find my team mate, so can we cut this short?"

"You mean that girl you were with?"

"Her name is Lisa and I told to chase after a dragon so we could finish it...I didn't expect to get attacked by him."

"You can never expected things like that." Orga spoke up.

"Anyway go and catch up to her, she might be in trouble." Sting warned him.

"I'm sure she's fine." Alex said taking off "Thanks again!" Alex called back.

Alex found Lisa in an alley, sitting against the wall. As Alex walked into it Lisa turned.

"It got away."

"I guessed that."

"Did mending the bone take that long?"

Alex shook his head "I got attacked...by myself."

"He attacked you again?!" She said, catching his meaning instantly.

"Well he didn't cause any damage to me, but that's because Sting, Rouge and Orga drove him off."

"Sabertooth? I thought they hated Fairy Tail."

"No, they just considered us a threat to their title and now that we have it they respect us." Alex said with a smile."

"Ready to try and find the gold dragon?"

"Yeah-wait...actually no. We need to go and find someone." Alex said offering his hand to her.

She took it and got up "Who?"

"Someone that can hep you with something." Alex said leading her through the city, aimlessly. After 1 1/2 hours of looking he finally found the three he was looking for.

"Mystogan!" He called out to the hooded man with the two girls at his side and they all turned.

"It's you." He said.

"Who are they?" Lisa asked.

"The hooded one is Jellal, posing as Mystogan. The other two are...I don't think I ever learned your names."

The girl with dark purple hair answered first "I'm Ultear."

The girl with pink hair answered next "I'm Meredy." She said with smile.

"Did you need something?" Jellal asked.

"Yes. I have a favour to ask, but not really of you." Alex turned to Ultear "Will you unlock Lisa's Second Origin?"

"Second Origin?" Lisa said confused "What's that?"

Ultear took over "The Second Origin, when unlocked will grant you more magic and will allow you to learn spells you had trouble learning much easier."

Lisa smiled "Really? Can you do that-"

"Let me mention one more thing. The process is very painful. You will be unable to fight as the pain will have you on the ground."

Lisa paused for a moment "Alex, do you have yours unlocked?"

"Yes. I mastered my Dragon Force, mostly thanks to it."

"And did it hurt?"

Extremely, but endure it and you will be happy you did."

She turned to Ultear "Do it."

"We should move to a safer place. Like an inn."

"All right." Lisa said grabbing Alex's hand and walking towards the inn.

Alex wore a smile but inside he knew why he wanted Lisa to get the Second Origin. The first reason was so she could fight the dragons better and protect herself and their unborn child, the second reason was hope that if Alex failed to prevent it Lisa would fight him and kill him, therefore causing a future that their child can live and Fairy Tail lives on. A brighter future for the price of one life.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Hunt

Chapter 5 Start

Alex stayed in the room with Lisa as she went through the unlocking of her Second Origin, she was on the ground writhing in pain and like Alex had to do when he did, she was only left in her under clothes. She let out a scream of pain every now and then, but was otherwise quiet. Alex was thinking of how to defeat his future self if he ever attacked again, but no ideas came to him. He came to the conclusion that he would never be able to fight and win against his future self unless he changed his future, which he had already figured there was no way to do that. He stood up and, being careful to not step on Lisa, went over to the window and looked out. All across the city he could see smoke rising and the distant glow of fire, in the city somewhere was his future self who at this very moment could be attacking a Fairy Tail member and he couldn't do anything about it. He looked at Lisa and muttered to himself.

"If I kill someone from Fairy Tail Lisa...do not hesitate to kill me." He turned back to the window "Her Second Origin should finish unlocking in a while...then we can go out and try to defeat as many dragons as possible... until I meet my destiny..." Alex thought to what was told "Droy won't survive this ordeal with it happens exactly as he said...Droy is the first one killed and Team Natsu are the ones that are last..." He paused realizing what he said "No one will survive if it happens exactly like he said... I took Fairy Tail down myself single-handedly... Even I can't prevent myself from committing that hideous act..." Alex slammed his fist onto the windowsill in anger "Why… Why am I so useless?!" He shouted, not caring if Lisa could hear him in her state "Why can't I just end this by killing myself?" He paused and answered himself quietly "Because my future is already decided...and no matter what I do I am going to destroy Fairy Tail..." Alex walked over to the bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling and slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Thought slowly came back to Alex before he even realized he was awake. He knew he had slept for a few hours and he felt someone beside him. He opened his eyes and in the dim light saw Lisa was sitting beside him.

"Second Origin unlocked?" He asked sitting up.

She smiled "I think so. I haven't exactly tried it yet, but I do feel more magic power within my body."

"Then yes, it is done." Alex got out of the bed and looked out the window "How about we test it out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't we go out and try to defeat some of the dragons now?"

"Not as many mages are out at night...are you sure we could handle it ourselves?"

"Why are you so worried? We are both Blood Dragon Slayers, and I'm sure you could manage Blood Drive and Dragon Force now that you have the Second Origin."

She stood up "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said opening the inn room door and leaving.

"Let's hope we kill the one that would give me the offer..." Alex muttered, knowing that wasn't going to happen and Alex chased after Lisa, not wanting to lose track of her. He caught up to her outside the inn and at the moment all was quiet.

"This is different." Alex muttered as they started to walk.

"Different, yes. At least we will be able to hear if a dragon comes near us."

"Not that we would have trouble with one dragon when both of us are fighting."

"We are both Dragon Slayers." Lisa pointed out "But we did have trouble with that gold one."

"We would have defeated it if I wasn't held up..."

"Alex... You seem different since you fought him... did he say something to you when I left?"

"No. He didn't say anything that mattered. Just that he can't kill me or he dies as well." Alex told her

"Then why are you acting so different?"

"Am I really acting that different?" Alex asked, walking in front of her, and then turned to her, walking backwards.

"You seem more...withdrawn and the suddenly nicer. You go silent and then later on you smile and act nice... I can tell something is bothering you."

"The whole prospect of my future self attacking and trying to kill each member in Fairy Tail... It's got me bothered... I can't even defeat him since he has all my abilities and then God Slayer magic as well."

"You're lying to me." Lisa said frowning a little "Why can't you trust me enough to tell me how you're feeling?"

"I am telling you the truth." Alex insisted, knowing she wasn't buying it, Lisa opened her mouth to say something but was suddenly cut off as a roar filled the air and a moment later another one joined it. Alex and Lisa both looked up in time to see two giant shapes coming at them.

"Move!" Alex shouted, bringing Lisa to the ground and getting over her to protect her. The two shapes missed and then regained themselves as Alex and Lisa stood up to come face to face with two silver dragons.

"These are the two he told us about." One of them said to the other.

"Yes. The Blood Dragon Slayers."

"Who told you about us?"

"I believe you met him yesterday. Matutinus." The bigger of the two said.

"The Gold Dragon." Alex recalled "He told you about us for what reason?"

"So we knew who to kill on sight." The smaller one roared.

"There's two of you and two of us." Lisa said "And one of us has already slain a dragon himself."

The bigger one's eyes locked on Alex "He's mine."

The smaller one flew at Lisa and she dodged and the dragon flew over a few buildings before shooting at Lisa with a silver breath attack.

"Lisa go and handle that one. I'll be fine."

She looked at Alex then nodded giving chase to the silver that now turned and flew off.

Alex turned back to the bigger sliver.

"You have killed a Dragon already?" It asked, smoke rising from its slightly open mouth.

"I have, My Dragon parent. The one that taught me my magic."

"You killed your father?"

"He was not my father. He killed my true father. Now are we going to talk about our life stories, or are we going to fight?"

"Heh, itching for a fight are we Dragon Slayer?"

"I just don't like people that have no business in my life talking about any of my parents." Alex said throwing his sword into the air "Blood Weapon Transformation!" Alex shouted, shooting a stream of blood at it, covering it. He caught the sword by where the blade was but the blood around the sword slowly transformed the sword into a bow.

"Now that's interesting." The silver dragon said.

An arrow formed into the bow and Alex aimed it and fired it immediately, and the dragon took flight.

"Not in a talkative mood?" The silver asked shooting a sliver blast at Alex, and he rose his bow, and shot an arrow into the blast, cancelling both attacks.

"Your bow and arrow are strong enough to stop my attack?" The dragon asked, coming down.

"Is your roar similar to Matutinus'?"

"You're not as dumb as you look. My roar is like molten silver."

"Not as bad as molten gold." Alex muttered rising his bow.

"What is your name Dragon Slayer?"

"Alex McLean." He answered indifferently "And you?"

"I am Platanus!"

An arrow with a drill like tip formed into Alex's bow "Enough talk. Let's just see which one of us happens to be stronger."

"You seem pretty confident."

"I just want to finish this quickly." Alex said as the arrow was fired. Platanus once again took to the air.

"You really think you can hit me with an arrow?" Alex swung his hand towards the dragon and the arrow flew at him, cutting directly through its wing, making it unable to keep flight and it came crashing to the ground, smashing a building to the ground. Platanus got to his feet and roared.

"How did you make that arrow hit me?!"

"It's simple to attach a string of blood to something to manipulate its movements."

"You are going to regret that move." The dragon roared as it tried to take flight but couldn't lift its self off the ground "No... You made me unable to fly!?"

Alex smirked "So to render a dragon useless, you just need to take damage the wings a little?"

"I'm not useless!" Platanus shouted, moving quickly at Alex and he moved back, dispelling the transformation on his sword right before Platanus slashed at him, which Alex blocked with his sword, getting pushed back with the dragon's weight behind it's strike.

Alex let out a sigh as he dropped his blade and jumped onto the Platanus' head, making his claws appear and he stabbed his claws into both of his eyes, causing blood to gush out.

Platanus let out a loud, ear splitting roar of pain and swung his head around but Alex pushed his claws in and dug them deeper, trying to kill Platanus as soon as possible. After a few moments Platanus went silent and collapsed. Alex pulled his gore soaked claws out of where Platanus' eyes used to be and made them disappear.

Alex smiled "Didn't even need Dragon Force." Alex's aura disappeared "Speed. If you have enough of that the dragons can't hit you." He heard footsteps behind him, but he could tell from his sense of smell that it was Lisa...and a lot of blood.

"Did you manage to take down the dragon?" He asked, but didn't get an answer and as he was about to ask again he heard a sound of something hitting the ground. He turned and saw Lisa's mid body was covered in blood and she had fallen to her knees.

"Lisa did you get-" He stopped as he sniffed the air and a moment later he was at Lisa's side, just as she was about to fall flat. He laid her on her back and saw that the smell was right. The blood on her was her own, it came from gashes across her arms, chest, stomach, and worse, her neck. The gashes were deep, and many of her vital organs could've been hit.

"Lisa... How did the dragon deal so much damage to you...?" He asked as he lifted her up carefully and he saw the cuts were not nearly large enough to be from a dragon. Alex knew what had hurt her, but getting her medical attention took priority right now. Alex couldn't tell if any of her vital organs were damaged but if they were she may not live much longer. Holding Lisa in his arms he ran through the town as quickly as he could, getting to the inn that he and the rest of Fairy Tail was in. As he barrelled into the inn he basically ripped the door of the hinges and Erza was in the lobby She turned as Alex came in and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Lisa.

"Get Wendy now!" Alex shouted "Her vital organs may be damaged!" Erza didn't hesitate as she knocked on Wendy's door.

"Wendy we need you out here now!" She shouted, causing the other Fairy Tail members to awaken as well.

* * *

Alex leaned against the door as the Fairy Tail members surrounded the bed Lisa was on, as Wendy worked on healing her. Alex's clothes were covered in blood, both from the dragon he had slain and from carrying Lisa.

"What happened?" He looked down and saw Dai

"It's been a while since I've seen you." Alex pointed out.

"You've been all over the place, running from one place to the next, it's not easy to keep up with you. What happened to her?"

"We met with two dragons and- " Alex paused as he glanced at the other members to notice they were listening as well and he raised his voice a little "one of them attacked Lisa, so we decided if we split up we could take them both down without the other dragon distracting us... Once I defeated mine she managed to get back to me then... She collapsed-."

Wendy let out a sigh "One of her lungs was hurt, but it was nothing fatal. Other than that, since she won't die from blood loss, she'll be okay. I just need to heal the wounds."

Alex nodded "Then I have to go and take care of something." Alex said moving forward so he could open the door."

"Don't be stupid Alex!" Gray shouted "Lisa was seriously hurt by the dragon. If you are going to hunt it down as revenge, you will end up like her!"

Alex shook his head "Lisa killed her dragon. The blood on her… It's a mix of dragon blood, and her own. By the amount of dragon blood I can safely say the dragon is dead."

"Then what are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"What am I going to do?" He asked turning to them, revealing the fury in his eyes "I'm going to exact revenge on the one that really did this to her."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked "Didn't you say the dragon did this to her?"

"I never said that. The one that did this has to pay." Alex paused and looked at Lisa "I will avenge both our losses."

Chapter 5 End


	6. NOTICE

**I am sorry to bring all who read this some bad news... I have decided to put all but my SAO Fanfic and My Mixed Blood FT fanfic until further notice. I have started more fanfics then I should have and I am going to focus energy on the two I believe I can finish quickest. I am sorry to all the readers following this or any of my other stories and I will try my best to get back to them as soon as I can. **


End file.
